


Pain perdu

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From otpprompts:Imagine Person A of your OTP trying to surprise Person B with breakfast in bed. After many trials, Person A fails at cooking and is about to give up when Person B walks in, gives them a kiss, and helps them finish cooking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain perdu

It’s Blaine’s birthday, and Kurt is determined to make him the best breakfast ever.

Because Blaine loves breakfasts - if he could, he would eat breakfasts three times a day - and Kurt hasn’t cooked in a while.

 

That might be a problem, now that he thinks about it.

Because as far as he remembers, making French bread is not that complicated.

You take some brioche or even better, some old bread you *cough* forgot in the oven, you dip it in a mix of eggs and milk and some sugar (Blaine likes his with Maple syrup), and then you cook it in a pan.

Easy peezy, in theory.

But the thing is, Kurt keeps on running to make the coffee, and make sure that the orange juice is pulp free, and a thousand of other things and he has a pile of burned French toasts that he will throw out when they’re not so hot. Burnt on one side, raw on the other - he’s going to be sick.

And about to run out of bred to lose.

Kurt takes a deep sigh - and he’s grown man, he’s not going to cry over cooking mishaps but he can feel a knot in his throat nonetheless - and whips one more time milk, eggs and Maple syrup when he feels a hand on his hip and lips against his neck.

“‘Morning love” Blaine says softly, his voice still rough with sleep and Kurt tries to smile.

"Did I woke you ?" he asks instead, slowing down his whipping.

"Nope" Blaine says, before being cut by a yawn. "It’s 9.13AM, I’m always up and hungry at 9.13AM" he elaborates with another kiss to the side of Kurt’s neck.

"I’m so sorry" he babbles and Blaine takes a step back.

"What’s wrong, honey ?" he asks with a frown, completely awake now.

"I-I wanted to make you a birthday breakfast but I just keep messing it up and I might as well go and buy you one at the pâtisserie down the street, get back in bed, I’ll be right back, I’ll do better next timph ?" he rambles on, stopping only when Blaine presses his lips to his mouth.

The kiss doesn’t last long, just enough for Kurt to calm down a little bit and they smile at each other when they part and Kurt rests his forehead against Blaine’s.

"I’m sor-" he begins but Blaine cuts him off.

"Ta-ta-ta" Blaine says, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist. "Let me help you - it’s more fun to do it together".

Kurt pouts. “I really wanted to make it for you though” he says softly and Blaine laughs.

"I know you’ll make today special, love" he replies and Kurt’s smile is back - Blaine has no idea.

"Want to know why you have a pile of coal instead of a pile of fluffy, caramelized brioche ?" Blaine says, tying an apron around his waist on top of his pajamas - it’s seriously too sexy - and Kurt nods, coming closer to observe him in action.

Blaine bends to look in the fridge and Kurt chokes on air just a little bit. When Blaine straightens up, he’s holding the packet of butter he sneaked in the apartment last week.

"Butter, honey" he says, juggling with the packet. "Butter will make everything good and right in the world".

Kurt laughs at that, throwing his head backward. “Channel your inner Julia Child, honey, don’t stop her” he says between laughs and Blaine giggles while he cuts a reasonable pice of butter to let it slide in the hot pan.

"Listen to that" Blaine moans as the butter melts, "it’s a symphony in the making. Can you dip a piece of bread in your mix ?" he asks Kurt and Kurt is very careful to dip it on both sides.

He holds the plate up for Blaine and he savors the perfect harmony of that moment. Blaine puts two slices in the pan and they start sizzling. Blaine reaches for two plates, before returning them, and here it is, the perfect golden brown Kurt was aiming for earlier.

"Bon appétit sweetie" Blaine says as he puts the plates on the breakfast counter and Kurt leans forward to kiss him.

"Happy birthday my cutie" he replies before taking a bite and moaning at the perfection that it is.

Simple recipe, maybe, but god that’s good.


End file.
